kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts/Original Soundtrack
So that I can find the edit button more easily Lego, forgive me for thinking is something is wrong with your argument when it consists of: # Stop reverting the edit. # If you keep reverting the edit, the page will be protected. # This isn't Dissidia, but we're going to do it like Dissidia does it anyways. # I admit it's confusing, but if users want an explanation, they can go hunt it down in the edit summaries. You still haven't given me any solid reasoning as to exactly why it's better your way. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 22:36, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Dude, let it go >_> You're fighting a lost cause here. Why are you so obsessed with YOUR way? It's fine the way it is. If people REALLY get so confused, I can clarify. But so far, the only one who's found it a problem is you. -- ::I've given reasons why my way is more sensible, but why can't you give me any reasoning why YOUR way is better? - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 00:55, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::No you haven't. You just keep coming back here, whining that you haven't got your way >_> -- ::::Would you rather me continue this discussion on the IRC where it doesn't belong? I have not once whined that I'm not getting my way, what infuriates me more is that you YET AGAIN refuse to reason as to why your way is better, and at this point, I'm left to think that in fact, you're the one who cannot stand to have things not go thier way. And if you can't seem to remember my reasoning, I'll be more than glad to reiterate it for you. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 01:05, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :My point is you're making a huge deal out of nothing. It's a fricken hidden message. The thing we call the category a song is placed under isn't going to upset the balance of the wiki. It's not that big a deal >_> No one is bound to see it anyway. Just leave it like it is and stop making such a fuss. I'm not your enemy, DSS. -- 01:10, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't see you as my enemy either, but please see it from my point of view. The big deal isn't the whole category, it's that my original observation was so casually shrugged of for no good reason that of course I would want to find out why you did so, and now you call me out as a whiner when all I'm looking for is one simple explanation. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 01:17, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't need an explanation. It's a hidden message. I'm sticking with the way I wrote it originally because that's what I think is right, nothing more, nothing less. -- 01:19, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::So what you're really doing is shutting out my idea because it's different than your own. Classy. It at least explains why you refused to give me reason all this time; you never had it. If you're that close-minded as to actually deny someone else the freedom to express thier own opinion because it may prove you wrong, then I don't know what else to do. It's sickening. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 02:00, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::At least I'm not being a dick about it. :::::But seriously, it's one word. In a hidden message. Stop making it seem like I'm a sickening person because I'd rather word this one word differently then yourself. We are clearly at a disagreement, and you are making me look like a terrible person because MY fucking opinions are different than yours. I'm doing my best to make sure this Destiny's Reach project goes smoothly, I've been modest, and I've stuck up for you when people have been hurtful towards you, and I'm drawing all of your characters out of the kindness of my heart, and this is the thanks I get? A couple of low class accusations? I really don't appreciate it. I really don't. If you don't like the way I'm doing things - and I'm trying the BEST I can to make sure everyone's satisfied - make a HUGE DEAL out of things that don't fuckin matter and become an ENEMY of mine, why don't you. And tell everyone I'm a HORRIBLE person because I can't agree with you on ONE. WORD. :::::This is a wiki, not a soap-opera. Words do not constitute for such fucking DRAMA! -- 02:29, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm not after drama, nor do I wish to villify you. Think of me as you will, stoop to namecalling, I can't change it. I don't think you're a terrible person because we have differing opinions. I don't think you're a terrible person at all. This is a wonderful project, I'm glad to be a part of a it, and I thank you for all the work that you're putting into it. I'm only annoyed that when I tried to (IMHO) improve the project, you were so quick to suppress my idea. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 03:34, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :I see. I actually had a solution in mind, should it come to this. Why not use "Map theme"? -- 14:40, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Works for me. Let's do it. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 16:49, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay ^_^ -- 18:59, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also, might I suggest linking to the songs in this format? - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] :::::Sounds like a plan. I was thinking about setting up a Youtube channel that we can share, used for DR specifically. We can link all of our music there. -- 00:59, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That, Lego, was exactly what I was thinking of. I could handle that, if you want. maggosh 01:14, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Great idea. ^ ^ - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 01:31, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ._. Wow. Just...wow. maggosh 19:13, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, hush. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 19:31, October 19, 2010 (UTC) We may be able to use this for formatting. -- 04:04, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :We could incorporate the Youtube links into that format, yes? - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 19:50, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, of course. -- 00:50, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Let me be blunt. Ribbons, you're funny until you start pissing people off. As for LA and DSS, if I'd come across this when the argument was still going on, I'd have told you both to shut the hell up and come up with a compromise, but I'm glad that you managed to do that on your own. ANYWAY.... So, then, anyone wanna bring me up to speed here? 'King Nothing' '[[User talk:MechaUltimaZero|''Where's your crown?]]' 23:03, October 27, 2010 (UTC)